Where Gibbs Went
by green-eyed demigod
Summary: Gibbs is gone for the day at NCIS. How long will the team wait? THis is the story if what happened to Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm kind of a new writer so any adivice would be great, thanks for reading my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of its characters

"Where the heck is Gibbs?!" Tony demanded.

"I'm sure that he has a perfectly good reason for not being here, Tony." Ziva told Tony for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Just as they were getting back into working on the case at hand Abby stomped out of the elevator in her usual 3 inch platform shoes.

"Where is Gibbs?!" Abby practically shouted to the team. "Major Maspec finished analyzing the orange powder found by the victim's body, like, 2 hours ago. Gibbs always shows up in my lab when I find something." Abby reminded the team of that well known fact.

"We haven't seen him all day. He wasn't here this morning, he didn't show up at lunch time, and now that it is," McGee paused to check his watch. "7:00 he still isn't here." McGee finished. He, as always, was the first to respond to Abby.

9:30 p.m.

"Abby, I am going to go home now. It has been all day and Gibbs has not shown up. I am sure that he will be fine. Maybe you should go home and get some……." Ziva forgot to finish her sentence.

Abby was already asleep. Ziva quietly laughed to herself as she saw that Abby had nodded off in Gibbs chair. Normally this would be a bad thing. But, well, this was Abby, Gibbs' favorite and he wasn't even here to catch her at his desk anyway.

Ziva grabbed her coat, trying to make as little noise as possible, and moved towards the elevator. She was heading for home and, perhaps, one of the American films Tony had lent her.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay well here goes. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me if anyone is OOC or anything like that.

Abby was asleep there was no question about that. What there was a question about was what was in her dreams. For some odd reason she kept seeing Gibbs' boat. Although, there were two boats, two different ones, one of the boats looked like she was named Kelly and the other Shannon. How had he managed to get those things out of his basement? Well, that was a question for later. Right now Abby was seeing all kinds of strange things in her dream.

There was a red head standing next to Gibbs. That was no surprise since that described most of the women he dated. Gibbs was different, though. He was younger and something even stranger was going on in the picture. He was laughing, not that little chuckle he usually gave, but a full out laugh. There was a little girl at the couple's feet. And she looked like, well, the two of them put together.

Just then Abby suddenly woke up. She plunged from darkness, to Gibbs' eyes, and then to the bright sunlight streaming in through the window.

"Morning Abs." Gibbs said after taking a sip of his morning coffee.

"Where were you?" Abby asked Gibbs groggily as she got out of his chair and stretched.

"Well I wasn't here was I? I had some business to deal with." Gibbs told her as she yawned sleepily. "I told Vance, didn't he tell you guys?"

"Tell them what?" Director Vance asked as he walked down the stairs, towards Gibbs.

"That I was going to be gone yesterday, Director." Gibbs pronounced the word with a little more "tor" than usual.

"Oh, that, well seeing as they got working on the case just fine, I decided they would be alright if you weren't here for one day." Vance said. He was the new director, so, Gibbs simply made his usual half-smile and replied with, "I guess so."

Just then Gibbs got a call on his cell-phone "Yeah, Duck, I'll be right down." He told the familiar Scottish accent.

"I'm going to see Ducky," Gibbs told the two who were staring after him, "alone." He said more specifically to Abby, who had started to follow him into the elevator.

Once Gibbs had arrived in autopsy Ducky began to pull out the files from the autopsy he had done the day before. As he was handing the file to Gibbs he paused.

"You know, Jethro, maybe you should tell the others where you went yesterday. It might, ahhh, lighten the load, so to speak." Ducky told Gibbs.

"Well that's an idea Duck I'll think about it, later." Gibbs told Ducky with a slight smile.

"I mean, Jethro that it might explain a lot about you. Abby's practically your daughter and Tony your son. They have a right to know." Ducky was speaking of a fact that he had known about Gibbs for years.

"What? You mean about Shannon and Kelly? I already had a daughter, Duck." Gibbs said as he walked out of Autopsy and to the elevator. Gibbs was getting back to his real job in life, from what seemed like an absence that had lasted a life time. Well, almost.

Thanks for reading! There'll be more on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for keeping with the story!

When Gibbs got back down to the bullpen the room was strangely quiet. McGee was pulling up the victim's phone records and bank statements, DiNozzo was calling her workplace, and Ziva was calling the relatives of the victim. Gibbs was relieved that Ziva was doing the last item on the list. He had always hated having to give out the news of another life that had been taken.

It was time for Gibbs to get started on the case himself. With coffee cup in hand, he dived into the world of the team's most recent case.

The victim had been a 22 year old navy lieutenant. She had been found next to an old brownstone in Georgetown. She had been dressed in uniform when she had been found. Her ship had, apparently, just gotten in.

Her T.O.D. was 2 a.m. She had multiple stab wounds from a Navy issued knife. There were no signs of a struggle. Her blood alcohol content was at 0.8%. There was also a strange orange powder that had been found by her body.

The owner of the bar the lieutenant had visited said that she had come in with a group of Marines, both female and male. They had all had a few beers, laughed, said that they would see each other in a month, when they were due back on ship, and left. She had left the bar at about 1:30 a.m.

Her name was Jamie Mioto.

Later……..

Gibbs was on his way down to Abby's lab, after just having picked up a Caf-Pow! When he got to her lab the usual music was blaring.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted over the music, "I thought you'd never come." Abby said as she ran over to Gibbs and gave him a huge hug.

"Well I'm here now Abs." Gibbs replied with a smile.

"Okay, so, Major Maspec found that the orange powder by the body was dried up orange ink." Abby told him. "Super hinky, I mean who uses orange ink? Although orange ink sounds totally cool. Of course whoever it came from was the probably the murder…" Abby started rambling.

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs said as he started to walk out of her lab.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby shouted after him.

"Yeah Abs?" He turned around and asked.

"I'm really glad you're back." She said with one of her almost omnipresent smiles.

"I am too, Abs, I am too." Gibbs replied in barely a whisper. He was headed back to the elevator to see what the rest of the team had to show him.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for waiting. I know haven't written in a while. Please review!

When Gibbs got back to the bullpen it was silent. McGee was typing away at his computer and Tony and Ziva were making calls.

"Whatcha got?" Gibbs asked the team.

Tony and Ziva immediately finished their phone conversations and hung up. McGee grabbed a stack of papers and turned on the plasma tv.

"Okay Boss. Our victim was working on a top secret project when she left. Which was rare since she was so young." McGee immediately told him.

"What kind of project McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh, we're still waiting for the files on that Boss." McGee responded. Then he went over and checked his e-mail for the 76th time that day for the files. He had been counting.

"Well since McGee didn't have all the answers…." Tony began. Then getting a glare from Gibbs he swiftly continued, "Ziva and I are going to go meet some of her friends and then talk to her parents. And then stop for some lunch." After Gibbs gave him his patented "I don't thinks so DiNozzo," look Tony quickly put in, "Or not."

Tony and Ziva ran to their desks and snatched their coats trying to beat each other to the elevator. Before the doors could close Gibbs stepped. As always he was going out for more coffee.

When Tony and Ziva got to the bar they were meeting the victim's friends at they realized that this was not going to be easy. One there was a bar fight. And two the music was loud enough to wake someone on one of Ducky's autopsy tables.

"I will break up the fight, you go get someone to turn down this racket!" Ziva yelled above the commotion.

"'Kay Ziva." Tony replied, secretly thankful that she had agreed to take care of the fight.

As Tony turned to go find if there really was someone that managed this place he heard a large crash. He whirled around thinking that Ziva had been thrown against the wall. However when he got to the spot where the noise had come from it was the two men who had been fighting, not Ziva, who had been thrown against the wall. The place was strangely silent except for the music blaring in the background.

"Nicely done Ziva." Tony told her as he laughed to himself.

"Thank you Tony. It was nothing." Ziva replied with her usual air of self confidence.

"Now let's go talk to some kids." Tony said. Kids being a relative term.

When Gibbs got back with a fresh cup of coffee the bullpen was empty. McGee had gone to the breakroom to eat his lunch.

Gibbs looked around thinking of how many memories he had of this place. Not that he was getting sentimental. When he sat down at his desk he opened up his drawer and stared at the small, shining item he held. The flask had a message from Shannon and Kelly engraved on it.

He suddenly missed them very much in the silence of the normally buzzing room. As he sat there it felt like the years since they had been killed were days and he had only received the news yesterday.

"To my girls." Gibbs whispered as he slowly raised the flask to his lips and took a sip.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry I haven't been writing as much, school and stuff.

As Gibbs was lost in memory, Tony and Ziva were talking with the friends of the victim.

"How long had you known the victim?" Ziva asked.

There were four boys and two girls. The victim's social life was extremely apparent.

"We knew her since high school." The two women immediately answered.

"I just can't believe Jamie's gone." The blonde next to Tony sobbed. He was quick to comfort her with a tissue and reassuring words.

"We've known her since boot camp." Two of the men told the agents.

"And we've known her since we left the harbor. Which was four months ago." The other two men answered.

"So basically you knew her well." Tony summarized.

"Well, yeah, I guess." The man named Josh replied.

As soon as Tony and Ziva paused to take down the statements the women, Laurie and Sandy, started bawling again. This was going to be a long night.

Gibbs had been thinking long and hard. He had also taken some sips from his flask. He had reached a decision. He would tell the team. If they were going to be a family, a certainly not biological family, thank goodness, they needed to know the truth. The whole truth.

Later he would tell them the truth. Just then Abby clomped out of the elevator.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs." Abby half yelled.

"I just found something super hinky. Jamie's "friends" that were with her at the bar, one of them just opened an off-shore account." Abby let out in a single breath.

"And, Abs?" Gibbs asked as she caught her breath.

"And, Gibbs, they put in a super huge deposit. $80,000." She told him.

"It looks like this was a hit." Abby told Gibbs what he already knew.

"I guess so Abs." Gibbs replied as he picked up his phone to alert Ziva and Tony, who were currently in the company of a possible murderer.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for keeping with the story. Read on!

After Tony and Ziva let Jamie's comrades go, her friend Josh briskly walked to his car. He had to get out of the country. Fast.

Just as Tony was putting his notebook back in his jacket pocket his cell phone began to ring. It was a call from Gibbs. What was wrong now?

"Yeah, Boss?" DiNozzo asked reluctantly.

"Did you leave the bar yet?" Gibbs immediately resonded.

"No, Boss, but we let the friends leave. Is there something we don't know about" Tony asked with a questioning glance at Ziva.

She only shrugged, having no idea what was going on. Today was just getting better and better.

"Yeah, DiNozzo, you're letting the prime suspect get away. Jamie's friend Josh just got $80,000." Gibbs said.

"Oh, crap, gotta go, Boss." DiNozzo said as he closed his phone and drew his gun. "Come on, Ziva, time to practice those shooting skills." DiNozzo told her prematurely.

They swiftly walked out the door and into the parking lot. Josh's silver van was just slipping out of its place. As soon as he saw the two agents jogging his way he floored the gas pedal.

"That was not a good idea." Ziva said as her bullet shot its way through the tire.

Suddenly the car swerved, veering into a telephone pole on the corner of the driveway leading out of the parking lot. Josh staggered out of the car. However, not before Ziva was directly in front of him, ready to cuff him right before he hit the asphalt.

Gibbs and McGee met up with the rest of the team at the asphalt. Their prime suspect was in surgery with a punctured lung. He would live, but with a concussion he might not remember everything. Even if he did they wouldn't be able to talk to him for days. It was going to be a very long week.

"Uhhh!" Ziva said as she was startled awake by Tony. He had gone to get coffee over an hour ago. He had been delayed by his meeting of Gibbs and McGee in the hallway. They had pulled the lieutenant's earning's and military records. He had been on some ops that even Director Vance couldn't get access to. This guy was definitely a mystery.

"I found out more about our victim." McGee said. "She came from an extremely wealthy family. That just so happens to have some investigations tied to them." He finished in his researching triumph.

"So, maybe, she was killed for her money." Tony thought out loud.

"Nope. Her family disowned her when she joined the Marines. She hasn't seen any of their money ever since she was recruited." McGee told them knowingly.

"So this was most likely a hit. But why would he not have used a gun?" Ziva asked.

"Well, I guess you're gonna ask him when he wakes up." Gibbs surprised everyone by saying as he stood in the doorway.

"You're going to be guarding in shifts. DiNozzo, McGee, and then Ziva." Gibbs told his three agents.

"What about you, Boss?" DiNozzo asked hoping for his shift to be shortened.

"I'm going back to headquarters. I'm waiting for a call from the victim's parents." Gibbs said as he walked out the door with coffee cup in hand. He had much to think about.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Sorry it's been a long time school and stuff. Please review!

When Gibbs got back to the bullpen he sat down and brooded over a cup of coffee. Just as he had started brooding, his phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs." Gibbs said into his desk phone.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry about your daughter. She looked like a very nice young woman." Gibbs told the grieving parents.

"Yes, well, I wanted to ask you a few questions." Gibbs told them getting to the point.

"Yes, sir, I understand that you're still upset. But, it's extremely important to answer these questions now." Gibbs explained to the father.

"Did anyone have a grudge against your daughter? Anyone that might've owed her something?" Gibbs asked.

"Alright, we'll check him out, thank you." Gibbs said as he abruptly hung up the phone.

Just then the team walked back into the bullpen. With Josh, the suspect, in tow.

"Hey, Boss. He's kinda banged up, but, he's alright for questioning." DiNozzo told the Gibbs with a grin.

"Put him in interrogation 1." Gibbs told Tony as Ziva walked the suspect to the elevator.

Gibbs also walked toward the elevator. Once he was halfway down he stopped the elevator suddenly. However, this time, there was no one in the elevator with him.

Once Josh was in the interrogation room he started talking.

"I want my lawyer!" He shouted.

"Don't I get a phone call or something?! " He yelled as he tried tapping on the glass.

"This should be interesting. " Tony said to Ziva. "Has Gibbs seemed different to you?" Tony asked.

"Now that you mention it yes, I believe he has. He seems more….. reserved." Ziva thought out loud.

"Yeah. What do you think's going on?" He asked. "You don't think he has a fourth wife, do you?" Tony said with a grin.

"What are you doing standing there DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, who as usual was standing right behind him.

Thanks for reading. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for waiting. If you don't mind could you review more, I'd really appreciate it.

Tony and Ziva were watching Gibbs stare Josh, their prime suspect, down.

"What technique do you think he's gonna use?" Tony asked Ziva who was silent at his side.

"So far he has not said anything, so, he will probably stare at him until he breathes." Ziva replied to Tony.

"Uh, Ziva, that's "breaks"." Tony told Ziva, who was currently exasperated with the English language.

"Ahhhhhhh! Stop staring at me!" The beat and battered Josh screamed at Gibbs.

"I'll tell you everything, just stop staring. Please, sir." Josh desperately tried to get Gibbs to look away.

"Did you kill Jamie Mioto?" Gibbs asked.

"I think I want my lawyer." Josh replied.

After about 15 more minutes of Gibbs staring through Josh, he was ready to talk.

"Look, sir, I may have been hired by someone to kill Jamie Mioto." Josh nervously said.

"May have?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva and Tony were now looking intently through the glass at the interrogation going on within.

The door to the viewing room opened, Tony jumped and Ziva got into her familiar fighting position.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" McGee asked the other two agents.

"Gibbs is just about to break the suspect." Ziva told him, proud of her English.

"Yeah, okay? She told me that if I killed her I'd get the money she offered, a one-way ticket out of the country, and no one would ever know." Josh said in a single breath.

"And you were hired by?" Gibbs asked impatiently. The longer the interrogation took, the farther away the contractor would be.

"Look, I want a deal." Josh said, he had seen negotiations in the movies before.

"If you tell me the name of the person that hired you then, maybe I'll get you a deal." Gibbs told him, he hated deals.

"So does that mean I get a good word in with the judge?" Josh asked hopefully.

"When we catch her and if you're information is good. Then I'll see what I can do." Gibbs told him, trying to cut to the chase.

"Get your pencils ready." Tony told the other agents in the viewing room. "We'll get a BOLO out and start searching records as soon as he says the name." Tony explained to the rest of the team.

"Sandy Harolds hired me." Josh told Gibbs.

"Well, what are you two standing there for?! Get going!" Tony exclaimed to the McGee and Ziva.

As they walked out the door and back to the bullpen, Tony stayed in the interrogation viewing room. The rest of this was going to be good.

Thank you for reading! Please review


	9. Chapter 9

I don't have much time to write so I thought I'd get in a chapter when I could. Which is right now. I would really appreciate more reviews. And thank you for all of you who have kept with the story and/or reviewed.

Sandy Harolds was going to court, Josh was going to testify against her, and Gibbs had a fresh cup of coffee. It had been a good day. Another case closed as well as another day. Sandy had killed her for her boyfriend. It was a sad waste of another promising marine. It was three young people down the drain.

The team were all quietly working, finishing various paperwork. It was a good day and the team was all ready to go home, until Gibbs invited them all to autopsy. It was strange he usually didn't call team meetings like this.

"Since you're all down here, I'll start telling you why I was gone a few days ago." Gibbs said.

"I was once a young man." Gibbs started off.

"Yeah, like we believe that." DiNozzo said. He promptly received a slap to the back of the head.

"Anyway, as you know I've had a few wives." Gibbs continued.

Even DiNozzo was so intrigued that he forgot to comment.

"I didn't divorce all of them though." Gibbs was on a roll now. "One of them died, along with my only child. My wife's name was Shannon and my daughter's name was Kelly."

He paused, half smiling at the memory. Nothing was going to stop his speech now. The team was silent standing around the autopsy table on which he sat. And Abby was sitting on the floor hugging her knees to her chest and listening intently.

"While I was still overseas Shannon witnessed the leader of a drug cartel murder someone. After he found out who had seen, he tracked her and Kelly down and had them killed." The memory was over and he relaxed somewhat, "The day that I was gone I visited their graves, for the first time in 12 years. This may clear some things up or be useless information that you will forget and never think of again. Whatever the case this, will not change anything to do with the way you think of me."

Now that his speech was over Gibbs hopped off the autopsy table. Immediately Abby ran up and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, Gibbs." She said through her tears.

"Thanks, Abs." He said while trying to breathe through her smothering bear hug.

"I say this occasion calls for a drink." Ducky said.

"I second that." McGee said.

"I third." Dinozzo agreed.

"I, too, agree with them. I think a drink will do everyone some good." Ziva also spoke up.

"I'm coming, too." Abby raised her hand in the air with her usual spunk.

And for the first time Gibbs went.

Thank you for reading! Lookout for more stories on the way.


End file.
